


Overinflated

by missmishka



Series: Bond/Q/Toys [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Absolute and utter smut, Anal Play, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Just smut, M/M, No Beta, No shame, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q thinks that James has an overinflated sense of self; James thinks that Q needs to rethink the definition of overinflated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overinflated

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit. All errors are my own and any constructive criticism is welcomed to help me polish this up a bit. I still feel a bit 'uncharted territory' with these two.

One should always think very carefully about the words that they use when talking to James Bond.

The man chose the slightest things to be insulted by and attach his focus on.

Q made a comment about Bond’s overinflated ego; made several comments along those lines, actually, but the last time had been in anger.

Jealousy, really, that spawned an argument over the way the new intern fawned over James whenever the agent returned from the field.  007 took such attention in stride; he was so bloody used to it. It was the way he flirted back that irritated Q most and caused the argument. 

Q doesn’t remember his exact words or much of anything either of them had said, all he remembers is the way James took that one single word like a blow and his eyes had narrowed in a thoughtful way that should have given Q pause.

_Overinflated._

Before Bond, he honestly would never have known that simple word could, _almost literally_ , bite him so in the ass.

Before James, sex had been a simple affair of flesh, condoms and lubricates; nothing fancy.  Q had always known sex toys existed, but he’d never utilized them.  Any anal play had consisted of fingers and tongues to prepare him for a very real, very hot, hard and human cock. 

He still gets that.  James’s tongue gliding a wet trail along the crack of his arse before it flicks around his hole to slick it for the trust of that wet muscle inside his body.  He gets his lover’s thick fingers tickling over his balls, pressing against his perineum then digging in to spread his sphincter open and loosen it for James’s cock. 

Before he gets the real thing, though, James loves to introduce him to toys.  Toys that James has more often than not used on himself and the idea of the man opening himself up in such a fashion never ceases to excite Q. 

Tonight, his lover is determined to show him the finite differences between inflated and _over_ inflated.

The toy looks nothing special as James takes it out of the bathroom having given it a quick clean for use despite it being new.

It’s red and he supposes that should have been a hint right there to what was to come, but his immediate thoughts weren’t tying the color to words like ‘stop’ or ‘devil’ or ‘help.’  His only thoughts are that there seem to be a rather lot of cords attached to the thing and the bumps look good for a bouncy ride. 

He knows it’s more than a dildo given the attachments; the remote is an immediate tip to vibrator.  The pump is puzzling as one rarely even sees those on blood pressure cuffs at the doctor’s office these days. 

James gives the toy to him for investigation while his lover begins prepping him for the insertion of the device.  His fingers stroke distractedly over the smooth rubber, thumbing the bulbous tip with barely suppressed shiver at the thought of it popping through the tight restriction of his hole. 

James pulls on his thighs to tug Q away from his lean against the headboard to lie more on his back.  His strong hands shift him around easily on the bed until he’s positioned with his legs widespread, feet braced on the covers and knees bent with pillows beneath his ass to angle him upward for the face that Bond immediately buries against his groin. 

He drops the toy to his chest, forgetting his curiosity at it as his lover deliberately rubs his stubbled jaw over Q’s crotch.  Knowing what it does to him, Bond draws in obscene breaths to take in Q’s scent then leaves rapidly cooling trails of saliva all over as he tongues a random path over Q’s abdomen; slobbering over his cock and lapping at his bullocks before drilling against the pucker of Q’s anus.  He hates the clean up after, but something always short circuits in his mind when James makes such a deliberate mess of him. 

Somehow, when all is said and done, he’ll be scrubbing away traces of lube from his hips to his knees with hand-shaped patches on his upper chest, shoulders and back; some of the slick even matting his hair when James can’t seem to resist fisting the dark locks when Q throws his head back to groan out his pleasure. 

Some of the lube even reaches its intended destination, working its way as deeply into his ass as Bond’s fingers can push it.  The man starts with the hook and curl of a single finger then quickly adds the thrust and stretch of a second; a third. 

Q never gets around to testing out what the pump does until James demonstrates.

James takes the toy from him, slathering it in lubricant while bending to kiss Q until they’re both breathless.  Bond pulls his mouth away, but stays close; presses his forehead to Q’s and staring into his eyes until Q can’t focus on anything clearly.

“I’m going to put this in you now,” his lover breathes the words out; threat and promise as he shifts to place the tip of the device against Q’s hole.  “Think you can take it?”

Q blinks at the smirking quality of James’s question and a slight frown puckers his forehead in something like insult. 

“It’s hardly breaking any records in size, Bond,” he declares, casting a quick glance downward to confirm that the toy is barely five inches in length, shorter than both their actual cocks. 

“Oh, Q,” James chuckles and nuzzles a kiss against Q’s ear.  “Haven’t I taught you anything yet about growers versus _show_ ers?”

Q blinks again, slowly, as the words instantly take him back to his first time seeing his lover flaccid.  The man’s cock is hardly impressive at rest, but once erect it has a girth and length that Q honestly hates the man for at times.

His brain doesn’t see how that can have anything to do with the toy that his lover is carefully working into the resistant clench of his ass. 

He curls his hands around James’s shoulders and bends his head to bite at the man’s neck as he takes a steadying breath and pushes until his body obeys to let the tip inside.  The first bulb pops in and he groans at the press of the second bump against the stretched rim of his ass.  With a twisting motion to drill it in, James works the larger ridge in then stops to allow Q to adjust to the pressure inside him.

Q adjusts quickly, well used to these insertions by now.  He eases the clamp of his jaw against James’s throat and licks his way up to the man’s mouth.  As their tongues twine together with a slow, flicking curl Q begins to swivel his hips to fuck himself on the dildo in his arse. 

James shifts his grip on the base to give the toy a shove inward and Q breaks away to gasp at the unforgiving ball of rubber prodding his prostrate. 

Bond pulls back to mouth a path down Q’s naked torso, biting at the raspberry red nubs of Q’s nipples along the way.  He scratches his five o’clock shadow over the sparse hairs that begin below Q’s belly button to start his happy trail down to the denser curls around his cock. 

Q slides a hand over his lover’s head and curls into the nape of his neck as encouragement when James opens his mouth to suck in the head of Q’s penis.  The fingers of his other hand move to skate over the familiar hollow of the man’s cheek as he purses his lips and increases the suction to make Q’s toes curl.

James doesn’t linger, though, and appears interested in something more than a blowjob at the moment.

Q bites back a whimper at the loss of warm suction and puts his beside him to clutch at the bedsheets to keep from grabbing at his lover.  Such an action would reveal too much desperation for this early on in their game. 

Bond has not even begun whatever he has planned.

As if to emphasize that, James pushes himself up to kneel between Q’s legs.  He strokes one hand soothingly over Q’s hip and chest while his other hand sorts out the cords attached to the toy.  He places the attached remote on Q’s stomach near his belly button then he settles back on his heels with the pump held loosely in his hand.

“Tell me when it gets to be too much,” he instructs with a gentle stroke of his left fingers along Q’s thigh.

The fingers of his right hand curl into a fist to squeeze then quickly release the airbag.

One pump and Q swears that he feels something move inside him, but it is so minor he can’t be certain.

He watches James’s hand flex again for a second pump and the shift inside him is slightly more noticeable, causing him to squirm.

“James..” he begins, but all the questions in his head sound foolish so he leaves them there and just gives his lover a look that demands explanation.

“It’s a grower, Q,” James grins like the delighted overgrown child with a shiny new toy that he is. 

A third pump of the inflation bulb and Q gasps at the expansion of the device lodged in his ass.

“A balloon?!” he teeters between insulted, mortified and intrigued by the notion.

“Not exactly,” James smirks and moves his left hand to take hold of the remote control.

His thumb presses down on a button and Q begins to feel a slight vibration in his ass.

Another pump of James’s right hand inflates the plug more and lessons the effect of the vibrations so the man compensates by upping the tempo of the vibrate function with a quick move of the fingers of his left hand.

Feeling stretched and full, Q digs his fingers and heels into the mattress and bucks upward for his hardened cock to hump at nothing but air. 

“Look at you,” James whispers, thumbing off the vibration to run his hand over Q’s panting chest.  “How does it feel?”

 _Full_ , Q thinks, but he’s rather sure from James’ smug expression that what escaped his lips is more along the lines of an incoherent, “Nngh.”

He moves his hand between Q’s legs to trail his fingers around the base of the plug, stroking the taut skin of his anus gripping the intrusion.  James takes hold of the base to give it a twist and tug and Q arches with a cry at the stretching pull inside him. 

It’s a sensation that feels like burning, but there’s no heat involved; feels like electric shock, but the vibrator is inanimate within him. 

James pulls at the base until it feels like Q might turn inside out and still the device barely moves; too tightly buried in his hole. 

“Instructions say no more than seven pumps,” James murmurs, giving up on the pulling and switching to bump against the base to push it deeper. 

“You,” Q groans and writhes in a vain attempt to get away from the man; “ _you_ actually read the manual?”

“It had pictures,” he hears the grin on his lover’s face, but doesn’t see it through his tightly closed eyes.  “You’re at four.  Can you take more?”

 _I put up with you, don’t I?_ Q thinks, but he’s again sure it doesn’t come out that way.

Even to his own ears it sounds more like, “Please, James.  Yes, James.”

“That’s my boy,” James drops a rewards kiss on Q’s lips to stop the words that are still spilling out.

His tongue licks in past Q’s slack lips as his jaw drops when another pump of the inflator causes the toy inside him to grow larger.

Another pump and Q wonders how much bigger it can get and how much he can take because each time the sides spread wider and the tip pushes in deeper until he’s certain nothing else as ever reached the places that this thing is touching.

He feels James's hand moving between his legs, doing God only knew what, and then there's a hiss as a valve is released and the toy begins to suddenly deflate. He feels himself clenches down around the shrinking device, wanting all that fullness back and his head thrashes on the bed as he tries to think of a way to ask for it that doesn't involve begging.

Nothing comes to mind, so he begs.

He needn't have wasted his breath, though, because James is already pumping to refill the bubble until it's right back to what feels like bursting inside him. 

Q shudders at the feeling, squirming against the mixture of pleasure and discomfort. Before he can get used to it or decide whether he likes it or not, James releases the valve to deflate it again.

He lets all the air out this time, distracting Q from the loss of fullness by utilizing the vibrator function. As the swell goes down, he takes hold of the base again and moves it until he's able to fuck Q with it. He pulls until the larger bulb pops out then he twists it up inside of Q until he keens at the press of unyielding rubber against his gland. His legs tremble and he begins to try pulling his thighs closed against the intrusion, not knowing if he wants to hold it in or force it out, but James doesn't allow it.

James moves to nip at the side of Q's knee then he wedges his shoulders more completely between Q's legs just before he rams the second bulb back in Q's ass. His hips buck upward to meet the thrust and his legs splay open for the shove and Q knows then that he bloody _loves_ this.

The vibrations stop and James takes a few minutes for Q to stop shaking himself before the man gives the pump a squeeze.

Then two more in quick succession before pausing to allow Q to adjust.

His free hand abandons the remote again to tweak Q's nipples then thumb the softness of Q's lips until he has no choice but to suck the digit into his mouth.

James gives the pump a slow squeeze and crooks his thumb to pull Q's head downward. Q forces his gaze to focus because that seems to be what the man wants and, once their eyes lock, James deliberately gives two more quick squeezes until Q is pretty sure that his eyes have crossed from the building pressure.

Much more of this and he's certain that either he or the balloon will burst.

He tries to express his concern as James squeezes the bag for the seventh pump, but all that comes from Q’s mouth is a gurgling moan as he breaks enough to lift a hand to his own cock.  He slicks his fingers with the precum all but flowing from his slit and makes a tight fist for his shaft to fuck and he can feel James just watching his every move.

Usually, he’d make a show of it, thrusting and moaning like the shameless slut this man often made him feel, but he doesn’t give a damn about Bond just then.  The pressure inside him borders on unbearable and Q thinks that if he doesn’t get off soon his dick might well fall off or burst like the balloon in his arse.

He keeps his eyes closed to focus on the sensations; the fullness inside him, the tightness of his hand around him.  He hears his breathing and the broken noises spilling out into the room; hears James’s ragged breath and encouraging words. 

Then he feels the vibrations resume and hears himself shout as a lightshow explodes behind his tightly closed eyelids.  He swears he feels another pump and expansion of the bubble within him, but he just grinds his arse into the mattress to ride out one of the most intense climaxes of his life.  

Dimly, he’s aware of another hand joining his to stroke the come from his spurting cock and part of him is aware of the painfully pleasurable rasp of a tongue over his flaring tip, but it’s all part of the detonation in his brain.  It all combines into one supernova that leaves him with a throat shouted raw and muscles left as useful as a quivering Jell-O mold once the tension leaves him.

He has no idea how much time passes before he’s conscious of the hissing sound the plug makes as James deflates it.  He’s aware of James touching him; all calming noises and steadying strokes to bring him back down.

He wonders if James has gotten off on what just happened and hopes that he hasn’t missed the other man’s climax. 

James loves to make Q lose control like this; loves to make him come screaming like a banshee at least twice a night before his lover finds his own release.

He claims it’s an age thing, but Q rather thinks it’s more control.  At times like these, James has it and Q surrenders it blissfully.

Before he’s really ready for it, James tells him to bear down and the deflated plug is pulled out of his ass.  He shudders and keens at the removal because even without the ballooning the bulbs are big and hard and his body resists any move that the toy makes.

James holds him through the aftershocks of the withdrawal, pulling Q’s slight weight atop his broader frame in a way that lets Q know that his lover has not yet climaxed.  He mumbles and mouths at James’s jaw, wanting to give the man release, but not feeling himself capable of offering any real assistance. 

James curls his arms around Q’s back; one hand dropping to gently stroke the curve of Q’s ass while the index and middle fingers of his other hand slide along the cleft to hook into the gaping hole of his anus. 

The penetration hurts so good that he bites the neck beneath him.

“Can you take me?”

A shudder goes through him at the thought, but the rough, urgent tone of James’s voice leaves Q with only one answer to give.

He twists his head around to blindly seek his lover’s lips while grinding down on the fingers in his ass and the hard cock pressing against his hip.  His own cock somehow finds a way to twitch with renewed interest at the friction and perhaps there is something still to be said about his youth.

“Condom?” he pulls away to look around for a familiar packet to be at hand.

James drops a kiss on his forehead and dumps on back on his back before moving to collect a condom from the nightstand. 

“Just like before,” the man husks as he moves to kneel between Q’s thighs.

James arranges him once more on his back, knees updrawn and legs splayed, but the pillows seem to have gotten lost at some point.  James solves that problem by edging his knees under Q’s arse to angle it upward. 

Q watches with a stirring of interest as James tears open the wrapper and sheathes his cock in a rubber.  The man’s hands then locate the bottle of lube, click it open and dispense a handful of slick which James strokes over himself.  A muscle ticks in his cheek, an obvious tell that his control is fraying. 

Q bites his lip at the thrill it always gives him to know that he’s played a part in making James Bond lose control.

James leans forward and licks at the edge of Q’s teeth until he eases up on the bite and opens his mouth.  His lover kisses him and swallows the noise that Q would have made as he feels himself breached by the blunt head of Bond’s cock. 

He bumps his hips upward as James bears down and their bodies seem to glide together in a fusion of flesh that never gets old.  His fingers claw at James’s back, finding sweat there and slipping until he gives up and just wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders as James begins a slow rolling undulation that leaves Q breathless. 

The push and pull of James’s cock inside him is slow and steady; the occasional swivel of his hips enough to nudge against Q’s prostate until he feels himself hardening again between the press of their stomachs.

“Could make you come again,” James breathes filth into his ear, “just like this.  Just fucking into your hungry little hole.”

The steady rhythm of his body stutters for a moment, hips jerking to thrust harder and deeper.

“Still so fucking tight,” he bites at the lobe of Q’s ear and slides a hand down to grab hitch his leg up over James’s hip.  “After all you take up in you, you still cling to my cock like a virgin.”

His fingers curl in to the softness of Q’s thigh, leaving bruises, and they both groan at the change in angles. 

“No virgin you,” he practically growls as his mouth moves down to bite at Q’s shoulder where clothing will cover the hickeys.  “If they ever knew what a dirty boy you are…”

The words trail off and part of him wants to point out that he’d never been anywhere as dirty as this before Bond, but the larger part of his doesn’t give a damn. 

James could be saying anything now and it wouldn’t matter, because his hips are moving faster.  He fists a hand in Q’s hair and tips his head back for the thrust of James’s tongue and Q just opens up and takes it all.

He lifts his other foot from the bed to wrap both his legs around James’s waist, holding tight to the gathering storm.

When James rears back to sit on his heels for a more powerful thrust Q clings and rises with him.  James positions him on his lap and moves both his hands to Q’s arse, lifting and spreading and pushing to do all the work because Q just can’t manage it. 

He can only ride it out, caught up in the tempest and breathless in the wake of nature’s savagery. 

He lifts his head and forces his eyes to open because watching James come is the best kind of pornography.  The flush of arousal and exertion on his skin; the sweat, the straining muscles and gritting teeth are powerful aphrodisiacs as he puts everything that he has into fucking one more orgasm out of Q.

He’ll often save his dirty speeches for this moment, wanting Q to break apart over the praise of a ”good boy” or the tease of a “slut.”

He’s quiet this time, though, only the harshness of his breathes sounding over his grunts and groans.

He fucks like a machine, eyes shut and features set in intent lines as he seeks only to come.

Q’s hands stroke over the bunched muscles of Bond’s back and he does the talking.

“That’s it,” he gasps, finding the hard rhythm and beginning to move with it.  “Fuck me.  Shove it in and come for me.  Come in me.”

He finds that he can’t watch anymore so he buries his face against James’s neck and bites without care of where he leaves his hickeys because everyone knows that 007 is a slut so no one would look twice at such marks on his flesh.

He says as much to the man; using broken words like “slut” and “mine” until James grabs at his hair to pull Q’s head back.  The man’s eyes are open, wild and burning with a demand Q knows all too well.

“Yours,” he tips his head to expose his throat for James’s bites.  “Come in me.  Fill me up,” he groans at the clench of teeth on the nape of his neck.  “Please.  James, please!”

The force of James’s orgasm carries them back to the bed as he pushes Q’s shoulders to the mattress and grabs at his arching hips to hold him still for the piston fuck of the man’s cock before he gives it one last deep shove and goes deathly still. 

“Please,” Q gasps out again, his own body shaking apart seconds before the convulsions begin to rack James’s frame. 

Q’s cock spurts between them as he feels James’s cock flexing to spill into the condom.

He feels the sticky mess building between them, hears the squelching of their fucking and he wishes he could feel the ejaculate fill him up without the damned rubber between them.

He can just imagine how James would react to such a request and the idea tips him into blackness as exhaustion claims him.

~*~

“It’s broken.”

As sweet nothings go, that’s a new one even for 007.

Q comes quickly awake from his sated lapse and looks fearfully at his penis, having known that one of these days it would indeed break from having chosen James Bond as a lover.

“I suppose I really shouldn’t have tried that eighth pump, but you know those warning in the manual are always on the cautionary side.  I thought for certain it could take just one more pump without bursting,” the man continues almost sorrowfully.

Q flings out his left hand and moves awkwardly towards the nightstand to find his glasses before shoving them on.  Once his sight is restored, he shoves back the sweaty fall of bangs over his face and stares at James.

His lover is sitting on the edge of the bed with the toy in one hand while he probes at the base of the plug with the other.  Sensing Q’s attention, James turns to hold the device up with his fingers pulling at the rubber that has left go at the base from the pressure of the overinflated bulbs. 

“Can’t even demand your money back,” he tsks, taking the toy to throw into the bedside trashcan to keep his hands from strangling Bond as he would like to do.

 _Honestly,_ he thinks with another glance at his cock for reassurance, _scaring him like that._

“I think I got my money’s worth,” James runs a satiated eye over the utter mess that Q is.  “We’ll need to get fresh sheets.”

The semen on his stomach is flaking and Q scratches at it curiously.

“How long was I out?”

“Hour.”

He sighs and rolls toward the side of the ridiculously large bed.  He dangles an arm and leg off the side and looks at the open doorway to the bathroom.  The few feet of distance may as well be miles for all the good his body feels like it will do him in getting there.

James, the smug bastard, seems to know this and he moves to pick Q up to carry him into the bathroom.  He props him against the sink and moves into the shower stall to turn the taps to warm. 

“I’ll go strip down those covers then join you,” he maneuvers Q out of his glasses and into the shower then goes to complete the task.

The water is hot; the spray sharp against his body and Q wallows in it.  He puts his hands up to wrap around the showerhead and he turns his face up into the scalding wash.  After a few minutes, he turns to allow his back access to that blissful cascade.  He props his hands against the far wall and spreads his legs to encourage the water to flow down his spine, between his ass cheeks and over his sensitized hole.

That, of course, is how James finds him.

“Shameless tart,” he tsks as he pushes his way into the stall with Q.

Q slants him a glare then goes back to enjoying the balm of heat to his aching muscles.  James adds his hands to the mix, slick with bath gel to cleanse and massaging firmly to earn Q’s eternal devotion.

“All fucked out, aren’t you?” James smiles against Q’s cheek.

Q does not give one single damn at the man’s smugness.

“Speechless, Q?” James muses as he pushes Q under the spray to wash away the suds on his back. 

Q just smiles; a loose, goofy and utterly blissed out expression as he leans back against the stall for James to scrub his front clean.

“Such a feat, getting the new Quartermaster of MI6 silent and pliable,” Bond continues as he kneels to work lather over Q’s feet then up his lean legs.  “Rather hard not to feel a swell of pride at having reduced you to this,” he trails a finger deliberately between Q’s legs on his way up to clean his torso.  “Balloons get overinflated, Q,” he presses his chest to Q’s and wedges a thick thigh between Q’s.  “I should say that whatever ego that I have is well deserved and earned honestly.”

 _Oh_ , Q sputters as James shoves him under the wash of water, _that again._

He shoves his hair back and shakes himself with a mental kick in the ass as he imagines James stepping back and adding something glib like, _“Here endeth the lesson.”_

Instead of doing that, though, James muscles him aside to scrub his own body clean under the cooling spray of water.  Q watches the glide of suds and water over his lover’s skin; takes in the flex and bunch of muscle as the man moves and knows that James is right.  

Ridiculous or not, his ego proves itself deserved time and again.

Sometimes and in some ways, the bastard is even modest.

_The thought staggers._

Slightly revived from the shower, Q is the one that cuts off the shower once they’re both clean and he moves for the towels to dry them both. 

They’re both quiet as they each take a towel and go to work on the routine that has somehow become familiar.  James immediately begins to wring the moisture from Q’s hair while Q drops down to begin briskly drying his way up James’s legs.

Q thinks, though, as he works.

He reminds himself that he must always be careful with the words he chooses to chastise Bond.

Somehow he has to figure out all the words that spark just _this_ kind of retaliation from the man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anything should ever happen to me, someone please ensure that my family never discovers my Google search history. The things I find myself looking up to write these two. Want a visual for their toy? [HERE IT IS](http://www.edenfantasys.com/vibrators/anal-vibrators/inflatable-double-plug) I went looking for something that would kind of inflate about midshaft because I originally intended to work in some 'knotting' references, but we get this instead.


End file.
